


This might be the beginning of a beautiful... Something

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Prompted fics [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel The Series - Freeform, Beginnings, Bickering is love, Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, Or vampires, Pre-Slash, whatever works for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: From this prompt: angel/spike, bickering as an expression of love.Set during the last series of Angel, Spike has an important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Grinning from where he's lounging on Angel's bed, Spike watches him walk into his bedroom and sigh, hand scrubbing his face.

"Get out, Spike, it's been a long day and I want some sleep."

"Make me." Raising an eyebrow, he pokes the bed. “How come you get the comfiest bed in LA and I'm shoved out? There's no justice." 

He watches Angel circle the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and he can't help but follow his fingers for a moment.

“Seriously get out, before I throw you out.”

Pouting, Spike sighs. “Don't you love me any more Angel?” 

He raises his head, catching his grandsire’s gaze and swallows hard at what he sees. Even Dru in her beautiful madness had never looked at him like that. It's a look he longed for as a human. One he'd have waxed poetically about for _years_ and he sits up, suddenly horribly cautious and vulnerable and unsure.

“Angel?” He watches Angel turn his face to the shadows and he decides to change tact. “Please, as if you couldn't love me. No one can resist my charms.”

He watches a smile flit across Angel's lips before he rolls his eyes and shoves Spike to one side of the bed. “Charms? I think that's the peroxide talking.” 

Spike watches him undo his pants and slip into bed, eyes wide, bravado slipping slightly but Angel pretends not to notice and carries on talking. “Look, if you're not leaving at least shut up. I need to sleep.”

Angel turns onto his side and after a moment, Spike slips his shoes and pants off and curls under the covers too, close to him.


End file.
